Jumping Down Rabbit Holes
by the-real-jared-kleinman
Summary: The villain smiled beneath the ornate rabbit half-mask, his hair obscured with a knit cap. He pulled off one of his gloves and reached down, grabbing a stone and tossing it to me. I tried to catch it, but it slipped through my fingers. I picked it back up, surprised by the weight. As I turned it over in my hands, the dust fell from it, and I could see it was made of pure gold.


"Could you make me like a god? Untouchable?" he asked quietly from behind his knees, lifting his head to look at the man's back.

"I suppose." the man replied. "Why would you need to be a god?"

"So nobody can hurt me anymore."

 ** _OWO_**

He clenched and unclenched his fists, feeling the new power course through his body. Grinning, he crouched down before launching himself into the air with one mighty jump, soaring high enough to touch the clouds. He used his height to look down on the city below him, searching for something to do. Finally, a plume of smoke erupted from behind a convenience store, and he tasted nitroglycerin in the air. He adjusted his body accordingly, and was soon plummeting down near the smoke. Despite his extreme momentum, he landed extremely light, rolling to his feet and jogging to the smoke. He reached a small crowd, and fought his way through it to a position where he could see the fighting.

Past the smoke was a large moving monster of sludge, which seemed to be holding onto a junior high student. The student seemed to be the one that had been making explosions, and it was because of him that the pro heroes couldn't get close enough. The hero Water Hose was there, putting out fires, and two or three other heroes were evacuating nearby citizens. Kamui Woods was amongst the evacuating heroes, and looked like he wanted to help, though the heat from the explosions significantly weakened his branches.

He growled. They had the pieces, but couldn't put them together.

He activated his telepathy, contacting the junior high student first. "Hey, kid!" he mentally shouted, catching the struggling blond's attention. "You need to stop outputting those explosions. They're making it so the heroes are unable to rescue you."

Without waiting for a reply, he switched to contacting Kamui and Water Hose. "Listen up, both of you. Kamui, when the kid stops his explosions, grab onto him with your branches and pull him away. Water Hose, blast him back as much as you can. I have no time to explain, just do it. I can stop the villain just enough that you can get the kid free."

He cut that communication as well, before focusing on the sludge guy. He attacked the villain's psyche with as much power as he could muster, forcing the villain to freeze in his tracks. "Now!" he yelled to Kamui, and the hero grabbed the blond and pulled him into safety. "Now completely encase the villain in your branches, before I lose my hold!"

Kamui did just that, and was soon left with a ball of branches.

The crowd cheered, congratulating the heroes before dispersing. He came forward once most of the crowd had dissipated. "Thank you, Mister Kamui. I'm sorry for doing that in the middle of a battle." he said, wiping sweat off his cheek.

"No, thank you, kid. This kid would've been dead had you not stepped in." Kamui responded, smiling under his mask. "Now I really must get this guy to the police. Thank you, for your assistance, but do be careful."

"I will." He waved the other hero off, before grabbing the blond and dragging him into a nearby alley. "Hey, blond. You might wanna get out of here. You have a promising career, I suspect as a hero, and you don't want your debeaut to be as the hostage of a villain attack. I have to get going myself, so see you probably never, I guess." He turned and made to leave, but was stopped by the blond's hand on his black hoodie.

"What's your name?" the blond asked.

"Izuku Midas, what's yours?" he replied.

"Katsuki Bakugou."

"Well, see you around, Bakugou!" He waved cheekily, then disappeared down a side alley.

"See you."

 ** _OWO_**

"I had hoped it wasn't going to turn out like this, Bakugou. Sorry." the villain said from behind the half-face rabbit mask.

"What? How- how do you know my name?" Bakugou asked angrily, hands lighting up in small explosions.

The rabbit merely smiled, tugging off a black glove and placing his hand on a piece of rubble, turning it to gold. "Well, I need to get back to Shigaraki soon anyway. I'd love to stay and chat. See you around, Bakugou."

Then the rabbit disappeared in a puff of green smoke.


End file.
